Info-chan
'Info-chan '– jest główną postacią w Yandere Simulator, i uczennicą Akademi High School. Ona jest głównym źródłem pomocy i informacji dla Ayano, wykonując szereg zadań, takich jak wprowadzenie rywali, również zapewnia jej przedmioty i solucje schematu w zamian za zdjęcia majtek. W aktualnej wersji gracz nie jest w stanie wejść w interakcje z nią po za rozmową przez SMSy, w odróżnieniu od innych uczniów. Jedynym sposobem na to jest pójście do jej Klubu Informacyjnego i zajrzenie przez zasłony. Według YandereDev'a imię Info-chan nie jest na tyle ważne, aby zostało stworzone, a jej nazwa nie ma żadnej roli ani wagi dla gry, więc to najprawdopodobniej pozostanie tajemnicą. Historia Stara W bardzo starej wersji gry(kiedy jeszcze Osana miała swój pierwotny wygląd)nie miała istnieć Megami Saiko, a dziesiątą i ostatnią rywalką oraz główną antagonistką gry miała być właśnie ona. Info-chan od pewnego czasu również była zakochana w Taro, a ponieważ była wtedy przewodnicząca klubu gazetki, miała talent do wyszukiwania informacji stąd też wziął się jej przydomek "Info-chan", więc doskonale wiedziała o tym że Osana jest zakochana w jej Senpai'u. Nie wiedziała co zrobić by pozbyć się rywalki, jednak wszystko się zmieniło gdy spotkała Ayano podczas pójścia na ceremonie rozpoczęcia roku i dowiedziała się ona też się w nim zakochała. Postanowiła więc ją wykorzystać do pozbycia się Osany i pozostałych ośmiu rywalek. Po ceremonii napisała do niej SMSa by spotkały się w klasie 3-3 (w aktualnej grze takiej nie ma, a pierwotna miała to być klasa Taro którą teraz jest 3-2), ponieważ ma jej coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Gdy Yandere-chan przyszła, Info-chan opowiedziała jej o problemie ze swoim klubem, mianowicie na swoim pierwszym roku, nie mogła znaleźć dobrego tematu o którym by mogła pisać w gazetce, więc zaproponowała Ayano układ - ona zabije wszystkie swoje rywalki i uczniów którzy byli tego świadkami, dzięki czemu Info-chan będzie miała o czym pisać, co było drugim zyskiem z jej planu. Powiedziała jej także że za zdjęcie ucznia, dostanie od niej wszystkie informacje o nim. Info-chan również na boku zajmowała się sprzedawaniem chłopakom zdjęć majtek innych uczennic(najprawdopodobniej w celu zarobienia), więc jeśli Yandere-chan będzie jej wysyłać zdjęcia majtek, ona w zamian będzie dla niej wykonywać różne zadania. W tej wersji Ayano jest dziewczyną z "emocjami", więc zabójstwo nawet rywalki jest dla niej nie do pomyślenia, jednak z miłości do Senpai'a ostatecznie się zgadza. Yandere-chan nie wie że Info-chan w rzeczywistości nie chce jej pomóc, a tylko manipuluje nią do własnych celów. Po pozbyciu się dziewiątej rywalki(Siostry Senpai'a)Info-chan miała jej powiedzieć o swoich uczuciach do Senpai'a i wtedy najprawdopodobniej rozpoczął by się jej tydzień mający miejsce w okolicach od 6 do 10 czerwca 2016(taki był pierwotnie rok gry). YandereDev nawet planował po koniec gry finalną walkę na śmierć i życie, pomiędzy Ayano a Info-chan o Taro. Miała być ona na dachu podczas deszczu dla większego dramatu, jednak Info-chan miała jeszcze jeden powód dla którego chciała zabić Yandere-chan, mianowicie Info-chan jest prawdopodobnie córką niejakiego Dziennikarza, który w 1989 roku próbował rozwikłać sprawę morderstwa, co doprowadziło go do Ryoby Aishi - matki Ayano Aishi. Kiedy miała ona 17 lat również miała swojego Senpai'a dla, którego zabiła dziewczynę w toalecie. Właśnie w sprawie tego morderstwa dziennikarz prowadził ślectwo. Szybko odkrył że mordercą jest Ryoba, więc bezzwłocznie nakazał ją aresztować, niestety nie posiadał dowodów, dzięki czemu udało jej się oczyścić z zarzutów i zniszczyć dziennikarzowi reputację. Przez to został on znienawidzony przez społeczeństwo, jednak poznał pewną kobietę która mimo to się w nim zakochała. Po ponad kilku miesiącach randek on oświadczył się jej i wzięli ślub. Mieli razem dziecko - Info-chan, jednak jej matka zmarła podczas porodu. Po tym Dziennikarz tak się załamał że ciężko było mu się nią zajmować i pokochać wiedząc że jej matka nie żyje przez nią. Info-chan przez to wychowywała się samotnie, jej ojciec nie wiedział nawet że odziedziczyła po nim pasje dziennikarską. Prawdopodobnie właśnie dzieciństwo zmieniło ją w taką osobę. Najwięcej czasu spędzała ona przy swoim komputerze, który kupiła sobie sama. Miała ona dużo pieniędzy, a czasami również wracała ona do domu z krwią na ubraniu - swoją lub kogoś innego. Ojciec nigdy nie pytał ją o to wszystko z szacunku i ze strachu. W okolicach marca postanowił on dać sprawiedliwości za dość i udowodnić Ryobie jej winy. Niestety został on przez nią przyłapany na gorącym uczynku i wiedział że kobieta tym razem nie okaże mu litości. Uciekł więc do Ameryki, ale przed wyjazdem nie mógł znaleźć córce, więc nagrał dla niej 10 kaset na których opowiedział jej swoją historię. Kiedy Info-chan odnalazła kasety, postanowiła ona dowiedzieć się więcej na temat Ryoby Aishi i tak odkryła że jej córką jest Ayano Aishi - jej koleżanka ze szkoły. Postanowiła więc ją śledzić podczas gdy ta szła na ceremonie rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego i tak była świadkiem jej pierwszego spotkana z Taro co skomentowała słowami "Więc, historia się powtarza, co? Czas przetestować teorię..." co oznaczało się do tego że chce sprawdzić, czy jej ona też jest Yandere. Podczas rozmowy z Ayano również wypowiada zdanie "Mimo wszystko masz to we krwi" czym subtelnie ukazuje protagonistce że zna historię jej matki. Wygląd Jej wygląd był pokazany jedynie w starym intrze, później w grze nigdy już nie była widziana, aż do aktualizacji 15 marca 2016, gdzie pojawia się w swoim klubie. Posiada krótkie, czerwone włosy i oczy w tym samym kolorze. Nosi również czerwone okulary. Ubiera się w domyślny japoński mundurek. Opis "Info-chan" to pseudonim nadany dla brokera informacji, który specjalizuje się kolekcjonowaniu i sprzedaży mrocznych sekretów. Nikt nie zna jej prawdziwego imienia. Nikt nie wie jak wygląda jej twarz. Nikt nie wie jak zdobywa swoje informacje. Nikt nie wie w jaki sposób zyskała niebezpieczną dawkę władzy i wpływów w tak krótkim czasie. Niektórzy ludzie nawet nie wierzą w to czy istnieje naprawdę. Jedyne CO ludzie wiedzą to to, że jeśli chcesz od niej przysługę, wszystko co musisz zrobić, to wysłać jej zdjęcie damskich majtek... i jeśli ona chce przysługę od CIEBIE, to lepiej zrób dokładnie to o co cię prosi... albo... Osobowość O osobowości Info-chan nie wiemy zbyt wiele, ponieważ spotykamy ją jedynie w intrze, jednak z obserwacji wynika, że Info-chan jest podstępną dziewczyną, gdyż z łatwością udało jej się namówić Yandere-chan do eliminacji Osany Najimi. Jest także osobą bez skrupułów, co widać, gdy potwierdza usłyszane przez Yandere-chan plotki o tym, że szantażuje dziewczyny za zdjęcia majtek. Zdjęcia Sprzedawanie zdjęć majteczek chłopakom Można powiedzieć, że to jest jej główne zajęcie. Szczególnie, że zmusiła Yandere-chan aby robiła dla niej zdjęcia majteczek uczennic, które później sprzedaje chłopakom. Jeżeli gracz wyśle jej owe zdjęcie dostanie punkty, które może wymienić na różne przysługi. Aby kupić przysługę, trzeba kliknąć Enter, a następnie Request Favor. Jeśli któryś z uczniów zauważy, że Yandere-chan robi zdjęcie majteczek - obniża się jej reputacja, a gdy nauczyciel ją zauważy - zostaje wyrzucona ze szkoły. W tej chwili można szantażować tymi zdjęciami Kokone, aby wyrzucić ją ze szkoły. Zdobywanie informacji thumb|centre|450px|Nowy wygląd informacji. Jeśli Yandere-chan wyśle Info-chan zdjęcie któregoś z uczniów szkoły, otrzyma od niej informacje o danym uczniu. U Info-chan możemy dowiedzieć się między innymi czy uczniowi albo uczennicy podoba się Senpai, albo jak będą reagować na zabójstwo. W najnowszych aktualizacjach, gdy wyślemy zdjęcie ucznia do Info-chan, możemy sprawdzić jego: *Reputację, *Osobowość, *Miłość, *Klub, *Siłę, *Kilka dodatkowych informacji. Ciekawostki * Gdy Info-chan powiedziała w intrze, że "Więc, historia lubi się powtarzać, co?" oraz "Mimo wszystko, masz to we krwi" odnosiła się do historii matki Yandere-chan. * Pomimo tego, że jest przewodniczącą klubu, to nie posiada na lewym ramieniu czerwonej opaski klubowej. * Jej obecnym dawcą głosu jest Cayla Martin. * Jej wygląd jest podobny do Chizuru Honshō z anime Bleach. ** Jej fryzura jest też podobna do fryzury Silvera, bohatera gry Pokemon HG SS. * Aktualnie możemy ją znaleźć jedynie w Klubie Informacyjnym. * W wcześniejszych wersjach gry nazywała się "Sidekick-chan". *Jest to jedna z ulubionych postaci YandereDev'a (razem z mamą Yandere-chan). **Jest nią głównie z powodów, których YandereDev nie może teraz ujawnić.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/752335258587062273 * Pierwotnie to Info-chan miała być ostatnią rywalką w grze, ale YandereDev zrezygnował z tego pomysłu i stworzył Megami Saiko.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/659525403296604160 Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Uczniowie